


ghosts

by milesedgeworthy (glassandroses)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, Depression, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Schizophrenia, Spirits, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/milesedgeworthy
Summary: Marinette's friends come to visit her. When they leave, they take her with them too.





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Major Trigger Warnings: Depression, Bullying, and Suicide. I advise you not to read this if you are sensitive to these topics.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255

Marinette has a secret. Oh, what a secret! She could never tell anyone; the looks they would give her!

Sometimes, she just wished it was her overactive imagination. Sometimes she wished it wasn't real.

But the ghosts were real.

* * *

Once upon a time, Marinette was normal.

She never got chills when an uninvited guest brushed past her, she never had to scream into a pillow to quiet the voices, she never had to wish she was dead.

They had driven her mad.

* * *

Marinette had a fascination with ladybugs.

"They're my favorite, mama."

"They say they're lucky. That your wish will come true if one lands on you."

At that moment, one landed on the back of her hand.

Marinette wished for a friend.

* * *

When Marinette was eight, she had an imaginary friend.

"Mom, Adrien's staying for dinner!"

"Oh? Is Adrien your imaginary friend?" Her mom would ask. Marinette would just stare back, confused.

"He's not imaginary, he's real."

* * *

Adrien would go to school with Marinette.

"Why don't the other kids like me?" Marinette would sob in the bathroom.

Adrien would stare sadly at his friend. "They're dumb, Mari. I like you!"

Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Adrien. I like you, too!"

* * *

When Marinette was twelve, she got her first crush.

"I- I think I love you, Adrien." She smiled up at him.

Adrien smiled back.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Marinette's parents were worried.

"She's had this 'imaginary friend' since she was eight and she still hasn't grown out of it, Tom!"

Tom sighed. "I know, Sabine. Maybe she's just lonely. I mean, have you ever heard her talk about anybody from school? Does she have any real friends that you know of?"

"No," Sabine shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm just worried about her, that's all."

Tom reassuringly embraced his wife. "So am I."

* * *

A few weeks later, Marinette was diagnosed with schizophrenia.

Her parents had told her doctor everything. The nightmares, the social isolation, Adrien.

Marinette was given a bottle of pills to help stop her from seeing the 'ghosts'.

* * *

Marinette hid the pill under her tongue.

She would make it seem as if she had taken it to make her parents happy.

Truth was, she didn't want to lose Adrien.

* * *

Marinette had never been able to touch Adrien before.

Her hand would always float through him, as if he wasn't there. Despite that, Marinette knew he was really there.

Tonight, his cold hands intertwined with her warm ones.

* * *

It was getting worse.

Marinette had not just Adrien, but Alya and Nino as well.

They were ghosts.

She wished she was one too.

* * *

"Adrien, I'm sad."

"What's wrong, princess?"

"I want to be a ghost, too."

* * *

Marinette had never heard Adrien yell until now.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BE LIKE ME?" He shouted. He didn't even notice Marinette flinch. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW LUCKY YOU ARE TO BE ALIVE?"

Then Adrien faded away.

* * *

"You still have imaginary friends?" Chloe snickered. "Grow up, Marinette!"

Marinette held back a sob and reached for Adrien's hand.

He wasn't there.

* * *

Marinette ran away.

_I don't want to be around them,_ Marinette thought. _I want to be with my real friends!_

They didn't know Marinette wouldn't come back.

* * *

It was 12:01 AM.

Marinette was sitting on the edge of a bridge.

The ghosts called to her from below. "Come join us!"

So she did.

* * *

The police found her body eight days later.

Nobody knows the true reason as to why she jumped. Some assume all the bullying caused it.

Marinette knew. It was her ghosts.

They hadn't won, though. She had just given up the battle.

* * *

Marinette had left a note.

The note was hidden underneath the floorboards in her bedroom, and was never found.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_  
I'm taking a trip with my friends, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They said we were going somewhere special. I don't know when we'll be back, but I hope it'll be soon. I love you and miss you! Don't worry about me though, I'll be okay!  
Much love,  
Marinette. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255


End file.
